Inflammatory conditions of the urogenital organs, for example in the urinary bladder (cystitis) and in the urethra (urethritis) often give rise to subjective symptoms, such as general discomfort, but also clinical symptoms, including urgency, dysuria, stricture and enuresis. In many cases the underlying causes are difficult to diagnose objectively. Patients with urgency symptoms from the lower urinary tract are very common. These symptoms may be due to inflammatory diseases or non-inflammatory functional disorders, and bladder biopsies are often required to distinguish between the two groups of patients. Inflammatory conditions in the uterus and oviducts are likewise often difficult to diagnose. A distinction between salpingitis and appendicitis may sometimes be practically impossible without preforming a diagnostic laparotomy. It is also of great importance to be able to rule out the occurrence of bacterial or viral infections, tumours or other pathological conditions, which untreated could have very severe consequences. Traditionally the investigation of previously mentioned symptoms has been performed through chemical and microbiological analyses of urine and discharge from said areas, ocular inspection e.g. urethroscopy and laparoscopy, the previous two often together with biopsy, followed by cultivation and/or studying the sample under microscope. Characteristic for many of said methods is, that they are time consuming, often require hospitalization and cause considerable discomfort to the patient.